Le plus beau des cadeaux
by Ava Eleanor Clark
Summary: Hermione ne semble pas très heureuse de passer le 24 décembre au Manoir Malfoy en compagnie des Serpentard, en particulier à cause d'un certain jeune homme qu'elle ne porte pas vraiment dans son cœur. Enfin, façon de parler... Et si le réveillon de Noël était propice au pardon ?


_Bonsoir,_

 _Voici un petit OS de Noël sans prétention que j'ai décidé de poster seulement maintenant. D'ici un peu plus d'une semaine je vous posterai sûrement un autre OS qui aura pour thème le nouvel an._

 _ **Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling** **et l'histoire à ma plus fidèle amie, j'ai nommé : mon imagination.**_

 _Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

 **Le plus beau des cadeaux**

* * *

 **\- J** e ne vois toujours pas pourquoi je viendrais ! maugréa Hermione.

Cela faisait depuis la matinée que la jeune femme ronchonnait, depuis qu'elle avait appris que le dîner du réveillon se ferait au Manoir Malfoy. Elle ne rentrait qu'une fois par an en Angleterre pour voir sa famille et ses amis et il fallait que durant ce laps de temps très court elle supporte les serpentards. Elle trouvait Pansy trop superficielle et sans gêne, Blaise avait un humour plus que douteux et Théodore était beaucoup trop froid et sérieux à son goût. En ce qui concernait Malfoy, mieux valait ne pas faire une liste tout de suite au risque d'y passer la nuit.

\- Et puis je suis sûre que je ne suis pas invitée !

\- Hermione, ça fait mille fois qu'on te dit que si, répondit Harry qui commençait à perdre patience.

\- C'est simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix !

\- Et alors ? Le résultat est le même. Ça fait plusieurs années qu'on se retrouve tous ensemble pour le réveillon alors ce n'est pas parce que pour une fois ça se fait chez Malfoy que tu ne serais pas la bienvenue.

\- Ah, tu vois ! Même toi tu ne l'appelles pas par son prénom ! répondit Hermione en pointant du doigt son ami.

Harry soupira avant de sortir de la cuisine, laissant Ron s'occuper du fichu caractère de la Gryffondor.

\- Un peu de soutient de ta part était trop demandé je suppose ? demanda la jeune femme au rouquin.

\- Hermione... commença-t-il, cherchant quoi répondre s'en s'attirer les foudres de la brune. Essaie de faire un effort. Harry a déjà assez à faire avec Ginny qui est enceinte et qui lui en fait voir de toutes les couleurs, pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche. Blaise est un collègue de travail, je m'entends très bien avec lui, Ginny et Pansy s'adorent, surtout depuis qu'elles se sont trouvé la même passion pour le shopping et Harry trouve Théodore très intéressant. Ça fait des années qu'on organise des soirées tous ensemble et à chaque fois que tu rentres pour Noël, ils t'accueillent à bras ouverts alors que tu leur fais bien comprendre que tu ne les portes pas dans ton cœur. Je te le demande une dernière fois, fais un effort, s'il te plait.

La tirade de Ron laissa Hermione sans voix. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il lui faisait la morale, mais à chaque fois elle ne savait quoi répondre. Elle savait que ses deux amis avaient raison, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle devait fêter le réveillon de Noël avec des personnes qu'elle avait du mal à supporter. Alors quand elle avait su que Malfoy serait en Angleterre pour les fêtes et que son manoir avait été réquisitionné par Pansy pour les festivités - plus grand donc plus commode avait dit la serpentard - elle avait recraché son jus de citrouille au visage d'Harry avant de se mettre à crier au scandale.

\- D'accord, répondit la jeune femme au bout d'un moment. Je ferai un effort...

* * *

\- Ginny, tu es merveilleuse ! La grossesse te va si bien ! s'écria Pansy en prenant la rouquine dans ses bras.

Hermione étouffa un petit rire moqueur avant de se prendre un coup de coude de la part de Ron.

\- Ne commence pas... menaça-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, elle lui fit une grimace. Sincèrement, Pansy était-elle toujours obligée d'en faire trop ?

\- Hermione ! Les Etats-Unis ont l'air de te faire un bien fou, tu as une mine resplendissante ! Je suis sûre que tu passes tout ton temps libre sur la plage à bronzer et regarder la gente masculine !

\- J'habite à New York... Mais merci, reprit-elle devant le regard de reproche d'Harry.

Elle entra dans le manoir Malfoy à la suite de ses amis et ils suivirent Pansy qui les emmena dans le grand salon. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser que le manoir avait bien changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle y était venue. Il était beaucoup plus lumineux et une touche de modernisme le rendait beaucoup moins lugubre et angoissant que lors de la guerre. Elle frissonna en repensant à ce qu'elle avait vécu ici et chercha instinctivement le regard de Ron et Harry. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à cette période de sa vie et elle se demanda comment Malfoy faisait pour y vivre après toutes les atrocités qui s'étaient produites entre ces murs.

\- Voilà nos Gryffondor, lança Pansy en entrant dans la pièce.

Blaise et Théo se levèrent de leur siège pour venir saluer les nouveaux arrivants.

\- Draco n'est pas là ? demanda Ginny.

\- Il ne devrait pas tarder, il avait un cadeau de dernière minute à aller chercher au village d'à côté.

\- Pourquoi n'y est-il pas allé en transplannant ? questionna Hermione.

\- Il a toujours quelques petites restrictions, répondit Théo naturellement.

La jeune femme haussa les sourcils. Elle savait très bien que depuis la fin de la guerre Malfoy devait faire savoir le moindre de ses faits et gestes au Ministère mais elle ne savait pas qu'ils lui avaient interdit de transplanner. Il ne devait pas être des plus heureux et de savoir ça, un petit sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres.

Pansy invita tout ce petit monde à s'asseoir et les conversations allaient bon train quand Draco Malfoy fit son apparition, de la neige dans les cheveux et sur sa cape.

\- Je monte prendre une douche, je suis congelé. Commencez l'apéritif sans moi, je n'en ai que pour quelques minutes.

Son regard croisa celui d'Hermione une demie seconde et le simple fait de revoir ces yeux bleus-gris la fit frissonner. Elle savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'être venue ici, elle pensait que tout ça s'était du passé, qu'elle était passée à autre chose mais ce simple contact visuelle avait fait resurgir des montagnes de souvenirs. Ginny remarqua le malaise de son amie et elle posa sa main sur la sienne pour lui montrer son soutient. Elle était la seule à connaître cette histoire.

\- Potter, je crois que ta femme essaie de séduire Granger, annonça Blaise d'un air sérieux. Je serais toi, je me méfierais.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Son humour ne faisait vraiment rire que lui. Mais au moins, cette annonce la fit penser à autre chose et elle enfouit de nouveau tout souvenir dans un coin de sa tête.

* * *

\- Et vous avez déjà une idée de prénoms ? demanda Pansy.

Ils étaient tous à table en train de savourer la délicieuse dinde aux marrons et la serpentard ne faisait que questionner Harry et Ginny sur leur futur progéniture.

\- On y a pas encore vraiment réfléchi, répondit le survivant.

\- Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas d'enfants toi et Blaise ? questionna Hermione. Tu as l'air d'en avoir tellement envie !

Un lourd silence s'abattit dans la pièce et la Gryffondor regarda ses amis, paniquée. Quelle gaffe avait-elle fait ? Elle était en train de chercher comment se sortir de cette situation sans paraître trop stupide quand un grand éclat de rire résonna dans la salle à manger. Blaise Zabini, comme toujours.

\- Alors là, Granger, je te tire mon chapeau ! Tu ne pouvais pas plus casser l'ambiance que maintenant !

\- Blaise, arrête ! ordonna Pansy. Je ne peux pas avoir d'enfants Hermione et tu ne pouvais pas le savoir alors ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grave. Et puis quand je vois mon mari, je me dis que ce n'est pas plus mal qu'il n'y ait pas un deuxième Zabini sur cette terre !

Tout le monde éclata de rire devant la mine déconfite du concerné et l'ambiance se détendit un peu, pour le plus grand soulagement de la lionne.

\- Et toi, Granger ? Toujours pas d'enfants ? Ah pardon, encore faudrait-il avoir un mari !

De nouveau le silence autour de la table, décidément ! Théodore soupira. Son ami avait réussi à tenir deux heures sans chercher des noises à la jeune femme. Deux toutes petites heures !

\- Je vois que tu es bien au courant de ma situation, Malfoy. J'en serais presque flattée mais je trouve ça plus pathétique qu'autre chose. Tu dois vraiment ne rien avoir à faire de ta vie pour t'occuper de la mienne alors que je suis à l'autre bout de monde.

Bam, 1 - 0 pour Hermione. Elle n'avait pas perdu de sa répartie et Draco était presque heureux de le constater, même s'il avait dû viser là où ça faisait mal.

\- Je suis désolé de te décevoir Granger, mais ta modeste petite vie ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde. Je veux juste savoir si tu finiras bel et bien vieille fille entourée de chats comme je l'avais prédit.

\- Je préfère encore finir vieille fille que d'avoir un mariage malheureux et bancale comme le tiens ! Pourquoi donc ta chère Astoria ne nous fait-elle pas l'honneur de sa présence ?

\- Vous n'avez pas bientôt fini vous deux ? gronda Pansy en se levant de sa chaise, ne laissant pas le temps au blond de répondre. C'est Noël et vous vous chamaillez comme deux stupides gamins. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on vous a placé chacun à un bout de table mais si vous continuez à vous envoyer des piques, je vous mets l'un à côté de l'autre et comme ça vous pourrez finir cette conversation en nous laissant profiter tranquillement de ce repas !

\- Pardon... maugréa la jeune femme. Mais c'est lui qui a comm...

\- Hermione ! siffla Harry, coupant la fin de sa phrase.

\- Je te signal Granger que c'est toi qui a commencé en parlant du non-futur enfant de Blaise et Pansy.

\- Je ne pouvais pas savoir !

\- Et bien renseigne-toi la prochaine fois, c'est la moindre des choses quand on t'invite pour Noël alors que tu nous ignores tout le reste de l'année.

\- Je ne vis plus en Angleterre !

\- Ce n'est pas une excuse. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus et pourtant je sais que tu as été promu Directrice de la section juridique dans le service des Relations Magiques Internationales, poste qui jusqu'alors était réservé aux sorciers américains. Ton chat a été malade il y a un an et c'est pour cela que tu es rentrée beaucoup plus tôt que prévu chez toi. Ton dernier copain en date était un abruti qui se tapait sa secrétaire dans ton dos, celui d'avant ne sortait avec toi que pour gravir les échelons dans ton service et celui d'encore avant...

\- ... s'est marié avec une autre, je sais, merci pour cette synthèse de ma vie Malfoy ! Tu permets que je fasse la tienne ? Draco Malfoy, sorcier au sang pur qui ne peut pas aller acheter un chocogrenouille sans que le Ministère ne soit au courant, indigne de confiance et manipulateur, rien de bon ne peut arriver quand on se frotte trop à lui et surtout, c'est le sorcier le plus lâche que je connaisse, qui n'est même pas capable d'assumer ses choix et...

\- Stop ! cria Ginny. Pansy, fait-les changer de place, je n'en peux plus ! Qu'ils se battent avec les couverts, qu'ils s'étranglent avec leur serviette, ils peuvent faire n'importe quoi tant que nous on puisse passer un bon réveillon.

\- Ginny a raison, vous pourriez faire un effort quand même ! On vous demande pas la lune, seulement vous supporter quelques heures. Vous n'êtes même pas obligés de vous parler ! continua Harry.

\- Moi ça ne me déplaît pas, ça met un peu d'ambiance au repas je trouve ! dit Blaise. Et grâce à Granger, j'ai trouvé de nombreuses nouvelles qualités à Draco !

\- Toi, mange ta dinde et ferme-là, lui répondit sa femme.

\- Oui chérie !

Pansy lui donna un coup de serviette.

* * *

Pendant le fromage, ni Hermione ni Draco ne dirent mot. Ils se contentèrent de se fusiller du regard sous les yeux désespérés de Théodore et Ginny, leurs voisins de table. Mais lorsque vint le moment de débarrasser pour apporter le dessert, la voix de Malfoy s'éleva. Ou plutôt, son cri de dégoût.

\- Il y a un de tes cheveux dans mon assiette Granger, tu peux pas faire attention ?

\- Si, bien sûr !

Et elle secoua la tête vers lui, lui laissant un deuxième cheveux sur sa fourchette.

\- Tu ressembles à Trelawney comme ça ! Potter, tu ne voudrais pas lui prêter tes lunettes ?

\- Très drôle Malfoy, répondit Hermione sans laisser le temps à Harry de répondre quoique ce soit. Et toi, tu ressembles étrangement à une fouine !

\- On recycle les vieilles insultes ? Je suis sûr que tu peux faire mieux !

\- Je ne vais pas prendre la peine de faire un effort pour tes beaux yeux, je t'adresse déjà la parole ce qui, selon moi, est t'accorder trop d'importance.

\- Viens-tu de dire que mes yeux sont beaux ? Tu n'espères pas un compliment en retour, j'espère ? Parce qu'il va me falloir du temps pour en trouver un.

\- Sale cafard !

\- Ah, nous y voilà, les mots d'amour !

\- Draco, tu ne voudrais pas m'aider à porter ça en cuisine ? coupa Théo avant qu'Hermione n'en vienne aux mains.

\- Il y a les elfes de maison pour ça, répondit-il.

Théodore le fusilla du regard et il comprit que sa question était plus un ordre qu'autre chose. Il prit son assiette et le suivit donc en cuisine.

\- Tu m'expliques ? demanda Nott.

\- T'expliquer quoi ?

\- Oh, ne joue pas au con avec moi ! Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler ! Tu crois que c'est en agissant ainsi avec elle que tu vas te faire pardonner ? Je te rappelle que tu as été un vrai salopard et que la seule chance que tu as pour qu'elle te pardonne c'est qu'elle ait encore un tant soit peu de sentiments pour toi.

\- Je sais très bien qu'elle ne me pardonnera jamais, c'est perdu d'avance. Tu as bien vu le portrait qu'elle a fait de moi ? Je préfère passer ces quelques heures à lui lancer des piques pour qu'elle me réponde car c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour qu'elle m'accorde un minimum d'attention.

\- Rien n'est encore joué Draco, elle t'en veut énormément et je pense que si elle pouvait, elle te tuerait, mais j'ai bien vu comment elle t'a regardé quand tu es arrivé ce soir. Et crois-moi, ce n'était pas un regard d'indifférence. Tu as toutes les cartes en main, à toi d'en faire bon usage.

C'est sur ces belles paroles que Théodore donna une tape sur l'épaule de son ami avant de sortir de la cuisine pour rejoindre les autres.

Draco, de son côté, resta seul quelques minutes, réfléchissant à tout ce que lui avait dit le jeune homme et à ce qui s'était passé dans la soirée. Il avait été tellement heureux d'apprendre qu'Hermione viendrait pour le réveillon et tellement inquiet aussi. Ses amis avaient dû supporter ses sautes d'humeur toute la journée. Et puis, quand enfin il l'avait vue, assise là, dans son salon, aussi rayonnante qu'auparavant, encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs... Il aurait aimé pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras et respirer son doux parfum, mais il savait que cela lui était interdit depuis longtemps. Elle avait été si jolie quand elle s'était mise à rougir en apprenant pour Pansy et encore plus quand elle avait répondu à ses remarques. Ses magnifiques yeux noisettes semblaient s'être animés, comme si elle avait attendu ça toute la soirée. Il aimait tellement la voir lui répondre ainsi, lui tenir tête, elle devenait presque sauvage, indomptable. Il se rappelait qu'avant, quand il la faisait sortir de ses gonds, ils se réconciliaient toujours au lit et toute la rage et l'amour qu'elle lui portait se mélangeaient en un plaisir des plus bestiales : c'était tout simplement fantastique.

Il sortit de ses pensées et soupira. Théo avait raison, si avant sa technique pour l'attirer dans ses filets fonctionnait, de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts et aujourd'hui, Hermione ne se laisserait pas aussi facilement faire. Il allait devoir jouer une toute nouvelle carte, une qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'utiliser, celle de la sincérité...

* * *

Minuit était passé depuis quelques minutes seulement mais tous les cadeaux étaient déjà ouverts, des ribambelles de rubans et de papiers jonchaient le sol, Ron avait déjà le nez dans ses friandises, Harry et Ginny admiraient le mobile pour enfant qui représentait une partie de Quidditch que leur avaient offert Blaise et Pansy, ces derniers se chamaillaient pour savoir à quelle période de l'année ils iraient profiter de leur voyage romantique à Cuba, Théodore admirait le nécessaire à écriture _pour écrivain en devenir_ , Draco avait été obligé d'enfiler le fameux pull de Molly Weasley sous les rires de ses amis et - il prit cela comme un encouragement - le sourire amusé d'Hermione.

La jeune femme regarda tout ce petit monde depuis le balcon où elle se trouvait et un voile de tristesse se matérialisa sur son visage. Elle aurait _vraiment_ aimé faire partie de ce petit groupe d'amis, ne pas en être spectatrice. Pansy était en réalité une jeune femme avec un cœur immense, Blaise était quelqu'un qui respirait la bonne humeur et la joie de vivre à tout moment et Théodore était simplement une personne réservée qui préférait ne pas être au devant de la scène. Elle se dit que si elle n'était pas partie aussi loin et que si elle était revenue un peu plus souvent, elle aurait appris à mieux les connaître et elle aussi aurait eu sa place ici. Mais elle était arrivée à un point de sa vie où elle ne supportait plus de vivre en Angleterre et où la peur de _le_ croiser n'importe où et n'importe quand l'avait faite fuir. Et puis, son appartement était rempli des souvenirs de leur courte histoire, l'air était imprégné de son parfum, leurs chamailleries résonnaient encore à ses oreilles à chaque fois qu'elle franchissait le pas de sa porte.

Elle se souviendrait toujours du jour où il était venu la voir pour lui dire qu'il allait se marier. Elle lui avait ouvert, heureuse de le voir, mais son regard l'avait dissuadé de faire quoique ce soit. Ce regard froid, cette attitude distante, ce masque d'impassibilité comme si ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire n'était rien, ne lui faisait rien. Il lui avait dit _je vais me marier_ comme on dirait _je vais faire les courses_. Et il était parti sans explication, sans attendre aucune réponse, sans même savoir quel allait être sa réaction. Elle avait fermé la porte derrière lui, en état de choc et elle s'était dirigée vers le canapé. Elle s'était effondrée, elle avait hurlé, pleuré, crié, cassé des verres et des assiettes, comparant ces débris avec son cœur brisé, les piétinant comme il avait piétiné son amour. Et puis, elle avait sombré. Pendant trois jours, plus rien n'avait eu d'importance, elle n'avait plus eu aucune notion du temps, les secondes devenaient des heures et les heures des jours, elle flottait dans une bulle de douleur, n'avait plus de larmes pour pleurer, plus de voix pour crier, elle voulait simplement oublier, _l'_ oublier.

Ginny était entrée en trombe dans son appartement le troisième jour. Elle avait nettoyé, fait les courses, fait à manger, consolé et aidé à regrouper les morceaux du cœur meurtris d'Hermione. Elle l'avait écoutée se plaindre, se mettre en colère, culpabiliser, regretter, se rabaisser sans une seule fois la juger. Elle avait fait ce que seul une amie est capable de faire : prêter une oreille attentive.

Et puis, la vie avait repris son cours, Hermione avait accepté un poste à l'étranger, elle avait tout quitté du jour au lendemain comme avait fait l'homme de sa vie avec elle, sans un au revoir, comme si elle aussi était partie faire les courses. Le temps et l'éloignement avaient pansé ses blessures mais les cicatrices resteraient à jamais là.

\- Tu n'as pas froid ?

Elle était tellement absorbée dans ses pensées qu'elle n'avait pas vu Draco s'approcher d'elle.

\- J'allais justement rentrer.

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu passer la porte-fenêtre, il lui attrapa le bras.

\- Attends ! Je voudrais te parler.

\- Il est trop tard, c'était avant qu'il aurait fallu me parler.

Elle dégagea son bras d'un coup sec. Comment osait-il ? Il avait besoin de laver sa conscience et il venait donner des explications et demander pardon pour être en paix avec lui même et se sentir un peu moins con ? Qu'il la garde sa mauvaise conscience et qu'elle le suive jusqu'en enfer même !

\- Hermione...

Elle s'arrêta. Non ! Elle se devait d'être forte. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait dû changer de pays pour oublier, ce n'était pas lui qui avait cru mourir de douleur, d'absence et d'amour.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le choix, continua-t-il.

\- On a toujours le choix, répondit-elle, toujours le dos tourné.

A l'intérieur, personne à part Théodore et Ginny n'avaient remarqué ce qui était en train de se passer sur le balcon. Là se jouait toute une histoire qui avait été trop tôt arrêtée.

\- Oui, tu as raison. Et encore aujourd'hui je suis persuadé d'avoir fait le bon choix, pour toi.

\- Mais arrête, Malfoy ! cria-t-elle en se retournant. Arrête de faire comme si tu avais fait un sacrifice pour moi, comme si tu m'avais fait le plus beau des cadeaux ! Tu m'as quitté de la pire des manières possibles alors que quelques jours auparavant tu m'avais dit m'aimer !

\- Je t'aime toujours, Hermione.

\- Garde ces mots pour ta femme, à mes oreilles ils sonnent désormais comme des mensonges.

\- Je l'ai quittée.

Un silence.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour toi, pour moi, pour elle, pour tout ce que tu veux.

\- Je veux la vérité.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais aimée, elle a été la facilité, un mariage très peu médiatisé, une vie tranquille, un futur tout tracé. Tu étais tout le contraire et j'ai eu peur. Les gens t'auraient rabaissée, notre mariage aurait fait scandale, peu de personne auraient compris.

\- Et tu crois qu'en me disant ça je vais te pardonner et te sauter dans les bras ? Tu me connais si mal.

\- Non, je voudrais juste que tu comprennes et...

\- Mais c'est trop tard Malfoy ! C'était avant que j'aurais voulu comprendre ! Pendant des mois je me suis demandée ce que j'avais fait de mal ou ce que je n'avais pas fait. Je me suis demandée ce qu'elle avait de plus que moi et depuis combien de temps tu me mentais. Je me suis demandée si tout ça n'avait pas été un jeu pour toi. Et pendant des mois, mes questions sont restées sans réponses. Et un beau jours, je me suis résignée Malfoy : tu as été le pire des salauds et le pire des lâches. C'était la seule réponse valable que j'ai pu trouver pour expliquer ton attitude.

\- Tu as raison.

Dans le salon, les conversations s'étaient arrêtées. Blaise, Pansy, Harry et Ron n'arrivaient pas à croire ce qu'ils entendaient. Hermione et Draco avaient un jour formé un couple ? C'était tout simplement inconcevable ! Comment avaient-ils fait pour ne rien remarquer ?

\- Et c'est tout, Malfoy ?! Tu n'as rien d'autre à dire ? Tu n'aurais pas dû prendre la peine de te déranger pour si peu alors !

\- Mais que veux-tu que je te dise ? répondit-il en haussant légèrement la voix. Oui je suis la pire personne qui existe, je t'ai fais souffrir alors que tu ne le méritais pas, je n'ai pas eu le courage d'assumer ce que je voulais, je t'ai perdu et il ne s'est pas passé une seule journée sans que je ne pense à toi et que je ne m'en veuille. Pendant des années j'ai vécu un mariage de convenance aux côtés d'une femme que je ne réussissais même pas à toucher. Tous les soirs je priais Merlin pour que le lendemain, en me réveillant, ce soit toi qui te trouve à côté de moi et que toute cette histoire ait juste été un horrible cauchemar. Je suis même parti plusieurs fois à New York pour te voir mais je n'ai jamais osé me montrer car je me disais que tu étais certainement plus heureuse sans moi et que je n'avais pas le droit d'être égoïste en...

\- Tu es venu à New York ? coupa-t-elle, surprise.

\- Oui. Et crois-moi, avec mes restrictions, ça n'a pas été simple.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu me manquais.

La jeune femme ne répondit rien. Elle sentait les barrières qu'elle avait mises autour de son cœur tomber une à une. Mais elle ne devait pas flancher, Malfoy ne méritait pas son pardon, il ne la méritait pas, tout simplement. Et il avait raison, elle était plus heureuse sans lui, non ?

Elle le vit fouiller dans une poche de son jean pour en sortir un paquet cadeau. Il le lui tendit.

\- C'est une blague j'espère ? siffla-t-elle.

\- Non.

\- Alors avant que tu ne sois déçu, sache que je n'ai rien pour toi.

\- Peu importe. Ouvre-le.

\- Non.

\- S'il te plait.

Elle obéit. Elle découvrit deux clefs dans un écrin de velours. Elle le questionna du regard.

\- La première clef ouvre une maison que j'ai acheté à Tahiti, la deuxième un appartement à New York. Il y a aussi un papier que j'ai fait rétrécir pour qu'il tienne à l'intérieur de la boîte. Agrandis-le.

Hermione s'exécuta, ne comprenant pas où tout cela allait l'amener. Sur la feuille était inscrit les horaires de trois portoloins. Un qui allait à Tahiti dans quatre jours, un autre qui allait à New York le six janvier et un autre à Londres, toujours le six. Les bénéficiaires n'étaient autre qu'elle et Draco pour les deux premiers et seulement lui pour le dernier.

\- Je te propose de partir une dizaine de jours avec moi sur cette île paradisiaque et pendant ce laps de temps, je te prouve que je suis digne de ta confiance et j'essaie de me faire pardonner. Au terme de ces dix jours, à toi de me dire si on va ensemble à New York pour rattraper le temps perdu ou si je retourne, seul, à Londres.

Tout le monde retint son souffle dans le manoir, attendant avec anxiété la réponse de la lionne. Draco ne pouvait pas faire plus que ça pour reconquérir celle qu'il aimait. Il avait abattu sa dernière carte.

La réponse ne tarda pas à venir, sous forme de gifle.

\- Tu es totalement fou de croire que je vais passer dix jours en ta compagnie après ce que tu m'as fait !

Draco planta ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme avant de lui faire un sourire peiné. Il comprenait parfaitement son refus et il avait amplement mérité cette gifle. Au moins, il n'aurait pas de remords. Il passa à côté d'elle pour rentrer à l'intérieur quand la voix d'Hermione le stoppa.

\- Et je suis totalement folle d'accepter ta proposition...

Il se retourna et put voir le sourire timide qu'arborait la lionne. Il revint sur ses pas, s'approcha doucement d'elle et après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il embrassa tendrement ses lèvres.

Leur baiser fut interrompu par les applaudissement de leurs amis qui n'avaient pas manqué une seule seconde de cette scène. Hermione baissa la tête en rougissant, embarrassée par la situation, mais Draco prit son menton entre ses doigts afin de la lui faire relever. Il lui indiqua des yeux un point au-dessus de leur tête et la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de rire quand elle vit une branche de gui que Blaise venait de faire apparaître.

\- Joyeux Noël Hermione, murmura Draco avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

* * *

 _Alors, alors, alors ? Vous avez aimé ? Je l'espère de tout cœur en tout cas ! Une petite review pour me faire part de vos impressions ?_

 _J'espère que la fin n'est pas trop guimauve mais je voulais absolument finir avec un happy end - c'est Noël après tout ! Peut-être qu'Hermione vous semble un peu trop gentille après ce qu'a fait Draco mais elle est amoureuse (qui ne le serait pas de ce beau blond ?) et même si l'idée m'a effleurée l'esprit, je ne me voyais pas le faire se prendre un râteau monstrueux, même si il l'aurait bien mérité !_

 _Bref, à très vite sur un nouvel OS ou sur ma fiction en cours !_

* * *

 **© Ava Eleanor Clark**


End file.
